With you, I want something more
by The White Sheep
Summary: Misaki thinking and thinking; How can I please Usagi-san? What is better than to start with his section of BL novels?
1. With

**With you, I want something more.**

**Chapter 1 – With ..**

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhhhhhh!<em>

_I, Takahashi Misaki, at the age of 18, moved into a penthouse apartment with a 28-year-old writer and BL novelist Usami Akihiko, aka Usagi-san. _

_What is he to me, he asks almost every day. _

_For a long time I didn't know the answer but now, today, I finally discovered it. _

_What is Usagi-san to me? _

_Dangerous._

_Why?_

_Because he is the rapist of my mind!_

_He harasses my every body part!_

_He does this and that and whatever he pleases!_

_He sweats on me!_

I was panting wildly, thinking to myself that I was extremely lucky. Usagi-san wasn't at home.

_Pwhew .._

I was lying on the sofa, Suzuki-san inches from my head.

She was really soft and sweet.

_No wonder Usagi-san has a fetish for wanting to be good to her._

_Kinda like an older brother or a father even._

He really was childish.

How could someone so childish have so much sexual desires inside?

And how could I, an 18-year-old youthful male, have become the object of those sexual tensions?

_Me!_

_A male!_

_How?_

_Oh right .. because Usagi-san is gay and pulled me into his sexual mess._

I could feel how the hotness spread from my beating heart to my cheeks.

I sighed, covering my eyes with my arms.

_Well .. I could've just refused._

_I guess I'm at fault too .._

* * *

><p><strong>I want to make a short comedy of some sort .. whether it turns out like that I'll have to see :) enjoy alot and please review. Yes the chapter isn't long but .. yeah<strong>


	2. You

**Chapter 2 – You ..**

* * *

><p><em>Argh dammit why am protecting this shit!<em>

I sat up, my hair a bit messy and my shirt undone.

I yawned.

_Usagi-san .._

Although he was a pervert and really was freaking me out sometimes with all the ..

_Sex .. _

I gulped.

Despite that, he really was caring.

In his own way, of course.

And I did admire him.

I might even ..

_L-l-love? _

_Him?_

I couldn't be sure, but after everything he's done for me so far ..

_Putting aside the things he shouldn't have done!_

I ought to do something in return.

_Right?_

_But what?_

_Something r-romantic!_

I got up from the sofa, pressing my hands against my cheeks.

_Ahhhh what am I thinking! _

_R-r-romantic!_

_Something r-romantic with Usagi-san!_

I started wandering about in the living room, thinking to myself.

I suddenly came to a stop.

_That might be it!_

I ran upstairs, forgetting that Usagi-san had told me not to run.

I ran to his office, setting all in on the section I hated the most.

BL novels.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah the chapters aren't that long but I hope they're enjoyable anyway :)<strong>


	3. I

**The Chapter 3 – I ..**

* * *

><p>I twirled around in the same spot a couple of times before I grabbed the first volume.<p>

_Here goes nothing .._

I looked through the book in a hurry, embarrassed by some of the pictures and even some of the writing, which happened to catch my attention for a short minute.

I suddenly threw the book across the room.

_I can't do this!_

I sat panting, my cheeks burning and my head spinning.

I curled my hands into fists.

I stared fiercely at the book shelf, directly at the BL section.

"**I can do this. Don't think you can win."** I threatened the book.

I picked up another volume.

It ended up across the room just as the other within seconds.

_I can't do this .._

How many books ended across the room?

Perhaps ..

_All of them .._

_All of them are freaking the hell out of me .. _

I peeked at the pile of books all over the room.

_Usagi-san .. why are you making this so much harder than it has to be?_

I sighed yet again.

_OK Misaki, you can do it!_

I grabbed a book I'd already thrown away twice.

Apart from it being embarrassing I started thinking at the situation from a new perspective.

If I could handle this and learn from these ..

_Usagi-san's fantasies .._

And act them out in real life.

_Will I be able to though?_

Then I would surely be taking him aback.

He'd be speechless.

He'd be mystified.

Right where I wanted him.

_In the state I'm usually in._

I smirked, a little self confident, slightly embarrassed as well.

_But .. how am I gonna make him succumb? _

_Yikes .. _

I sighed, lying down on the flour, my cheek pressed against the refreshing coolness.

_This will be so embarrassing .. _

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy and please review :) and please tell me if my humour (or suposedly humour to be) is any good or just laughable matter due to its patheticness :)<strong>


	4. Want

**Chapter 4 – Want ..**

* * *

><p><em>How, how, how .. <em>

_How am I going to not make a total jerk out of myself?_

I was still lying on the flour, having struggled through the first BL volume.

My cheeks were burning hot and my heart was beating furiously at the thought of me having planned to do this to Usagi-san ..

I sat up awkwardly.

_How am I going to be able to do these things?_

_P-pushing Usagi-san down on his back .._

_S-seducing him with f-fierce kisses .._

_D-demand him to let me in c-c-control .. _

_Tease his b-body .._

_S-stripping him a-aggressively .._

_M-make him have h-hot s-s-sex with me .._

_Have his .. th-thing go w-wild for me .._

_r-r-ride him .. _

I could feel my huge blush and my heart started tickling.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't taken notice of the time.

_Shit!_

_Usagi-san's already home!_

**"Misaki?"** Usagi-san called to me from downstairs.

I'd surely have a panic attack.

I quickly pushed the books into the shelf, not caring if they wasn't put in order, practically giving myself away if Usagi-san was to find out.

_Ahhhh!_

Why did this have to be so difficult!

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter very short .. sorry<strong>


	5. Something

**Chapter 5 – Something ..**

* * *

><p>I somehow started doing breathing exercises to get my blush to fade as much as possible within ..<p>

_3 seconds!_

I suddenly stopped.

Why not just act angry.

_I'm good at that .. _

And for no reason.

_I'm good at that too .. _

How pathetic I was.

I decided kicking the door on my way out on purpose to get a reaction as true and believable as possible.

_Here goes .. _

I found myself hesitating.

_Coward .. just go ahead and .._

_Do it!_

I closed my eyes and kicked.

SLAM!

"**OWWWWWW!" **I screamed, followed by loads of cursing.

"**Freaking hell I ain't gonna go easy on this shitty door! You just wait!"**

Usagi-san stood at the buttom of the staircase, starring at me with wonder in his eyes.

I blushed lightly, remembering the things I'd decided to keep from him at the moment.

_Dammit, don't just stand there .. _

"**What are you doing?"** Usagi-san asked me, reaching out a hand for me as I humped down the stairs.

I ignored the hand.

_Keep up the lie Misaki!_

_You can do it!_

Well, I had to, didn't I?

"**I just kicked something that was in my way."** I mummered, not facing him.

He laughed, his deep voice penetrating my ears.

"**Misaki .. you were kicking my office door? Why?"** he smirked as he still kept laughing.

I froze.

_Shit!_

_Misaki, you idiot!_

_Answer!_

I stared directly at him as I uttered in a high voice: **"You just be glad I didn't kick you idiot Usagi!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter :) please review! ^_^<strong>


	6. More

**Chapter 6 – More .. **

* * *

><p>His expression was priceless.<p>

All confused and yet .. it didn't really satisfy me at all.

_Get moving!_

The door bell rang.

_Perfect timing!_

As Usagi-san headed for the door I snuck behind him and far away from the staircase.

I started wandering about once again, wondering.

_How am I gonna do this!_

_When?_

_Now?_

_NO!_

_I'M TOTALLY NOT MENTALLY PREPARED FOR THIS!_

_But .. _

I felt my heart beat furiously within me as I peeked over my shoulder, finding Usagi-san frozen at the door.

_Huh?_

I went over there, putting my plans of seduction further aback away in my mind.

"**Usagi-san**?" I asked quietly.

I couldn't see his face properly so I turned him around a little.

He looked completely soulless!

"**Usagi-san! What's the matter!"** I yelled concerned.

"**Misaki .."** he muttered with a scary voice.

_Eeeeep!_

_What now!_

He held in his hands a bouquet of flowers.

_Huuh?_

"**Y-y-yes?"** I answered nervously.

I peeked at the note in the flowers as Usagi-san went completely silent.

"**U-sa-mi Ha-ru-hi-"**

_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_What the hell!_

_I cursed that son of a bitch in my mind!_

_Surely HE would be the reason for me having to hear to something I had no doing in!_

_Damn!_

"**EH!"** I utterede loudly.

Usagi-san was staring sideways down at me as he closed the door roughly.

I gulped.

"**Um, eh, um U-Usagi-sa-an?"** I stuttered.

**"Misaki .. "** he uttered with a deep horse voice.

I thrembled as he approached me.

I blushed wildly, thinking that this situation was supposed to be casting me as the bad guy.

Just like in Usagi-san's BL novels.

I glared at him.

**"USAGI-SAN!"** I yelled, my hands clining to the collar of his shirt.

I pulled him down closer to me.

_This shit .._

"**You're freaking ruining everything!"** I yelled in his face as I pressed my lips aggressively against his.

I heard him make a chocking gasp, taken by surprise.

_You're not the only freaking male in this .. relationship?_

_Th-that's right .. we .. we're .. _

_Boyfriends .. _

_Gaaaah!_

I suddenly felt the anger from before starting to leave me.

_No, no, no!_

Usagi-san's lips weren't passive anymore but actually the active ones now.

He grabbed my body, pressing it passionately into him.

I blushed, wanting to get my mouth untangled from his.

"**U-Usagi-sa- ah!"** I moaned as he suddenly rubbed his hand against my thing.

"**NO!" **I yelled as threw myself hard against him.

He fell backwards with me in his arms.

He gasped right above my head as his back hit the floor.

I didn't care.

I was on top now.

_Do it!_

I sat up on top of him, glaring at him as he lay totally flat on his back, catching his breath.

"**U-USAGI-SAN! I-I'M GOING TO-"**

"**Mi-sa-"**

"**NO!"** I interrupted him, glaring at his shirt as I was starting to tear it apart.

His hands, suddenly gained their energy, pulled my face down to his, kissing me aggressively.

I somehow got to unzip his zipper and his hands never seemed to leave my face and yet they were everywhere, already having stripped me.

I felt him in me sooner than expected.

It hurt a little.

"**Ah-hah- nghn-no nghn, U-Usa-sagi-sa-an, th-this is-wro-ooong**!" I panted as did me harder and harder.

_Nghn .. ahh .. this idiot!_

"**Misaki. This .. isn't wrong."** he said as he grabbed my hips and forced me down into his lap.

"**Y-ye-es .. I-I was surpos-ed to b-be the one .. se-seducing .. you-ahh!"**

I could somehow feel his eyes on me.

He chuckled.

**"Misaki."**

He did me harder then ever, tears flowing down my eyes, my screams echoing the huge dark living room.

**"U-U-sa-gi-saan! I-it h-hur-urts!"**

**"Misaki. You .."**

**"Ahh-ah-hah!"**

**"I'll teach you how .."**

**"AHH-ARGH-AH!"**

How could something so out of control seem to be so in control to someone like him.

**"AH!"**

Throughout the entire night I was made a total mess of, every position there was he made me do, although I'd never done it before.

His large warm hands touching me everywhere, making my body uneasy.

His deep voice whispering to me, mingled with our breathing and moans.

It felt as if the air was moistening with the heat of the pleasure we gave each other.

_Damn .. my ass hurts .._

But I couldn't really tell him, could I?

Definitely a mood ruiner ..

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I'm pretty new at YAOI stories so please bare with it. :P<strong>


End file.
